


闭口不谈的爱

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 格林德沃发现自己的omega似乎背着他偷偷生了个孩子🔴没啥逻辑，没啥三观，拒绝KY





	闭口不谈的爱

01  
格林德沃最近有点烦恼。  
临近四十岁的他竟然连续好几天都梦到了他之前的爱人，霍格沃兹的教授，阿不思•邓布利多。  
他昔日的恋人在梦里和他颠鸾倒凤，柔软的腰肢被他紧紧的握着，他的精液灌到那紧致的甬道内，他附在omega的耳边说，“给我生个孩子吧。”  
然后一个有着金发的小男孩就连同阿不思一起在他梦里作乱。  
他叹了口气，心里像是被什么东西啄了似的。一个想法萌生了——他想回英国去看看阿不思。  
当年俩人在他姑婆家见过之后，真可谓火与锅一般热烈，年轻omega的模样在他脑海里久久不能忘怀。他们在一起时，阿不思还是个刚刚分化的omega，在一个风和日丽的午后，他在家外的一颗大树下就把人家给搞了。整整三天，格林德沃当年也是个毛头小子，信息素都不知道收敛，好在最后关头阿不思理智当先，没让他标记。两个月后，阿不思就回伦敦上学了，而他则被父母接回了德国。谁知道俩人倒是整整七年没有见过。  
但缘分有时候也就那么巧妙，在格林德沃三十五岁的那天的生日，他飞往英国谈生意，酒局过后他竟然偶遇了下班的阿不思。念着旧情，再加上阿不思那身上好闻的柠檬味儿信息素，一时两人都没把持住，果断滚了床单。  
不过那次不同，他清晰地记得自己在阿不思的体内成结胀大，而阿不思明显也意乱情迷，竟然没有反抗。  
他亲吻了那身下颤抖的男人，第二天醒来看着怀里的可人儿心里一片柔软。刚想着说点什么，一通给阿不思的电话便打了进来。  
阿不思坐起来，床一动就吱吱嘎嘎的响，格林德沃细细一听，这来电者竟是阿不思的现男友。  
挂了电话，阿不思回头朝他笑笑，“我要结婚了。”  
要结婚了？敢情这真是一场419啊。罢了，他也没指望这一趟会复合，年少恋爱破镜重圆什么的，又不是小说桥段。第二天他就回了德国，接着就没再见过阿不思了。  
回想起老情人的滋味不太好受，还是个一直念念不忘的老情人。在伦敦机场下了飞机之后，格林德沃也没着急前去霍格沃兹，而是给他的秘书文达打了个电话，说是来伦敦处理点私事。  
他手机里倒是一直存着刚认识阿不思那会儿的电话号码，也没拨过，估摸着现在人家早就换了。他打算直接上学校去，就凭他对阿不思敬业的性格了解，肯定一找一个准。  
他去的时候正好是五点钟，他好巧不巧的赶上了下课，孩子们一股脑的冲向校门口，格林德沃就觉得头有点疼。  
他在人群中看到了阿不思，那一头红发显眼极了，身上穿的是西服衬衫和马甲。他整理了下领带，连说辞都想好了——  
“来伦敦做生意，顺便看看你。”  
有没有丈夫这事根本不在格林德沃考虑范围之外，但有件事情，可就超出格林德沃的范围了。  
他的视线朝一旁看去，一个金发的小男孩儿牵着阿不思的手，正一脸淡定地叫着“爸爸”。  
格林德沃懵了。  
而像是有某种感应似的，阿不思也看见了他，一时间两人的表情可谓异彩纷呈。

 

02  
“说说怎么回事吧。”  
按理说，这五年里阿不思结婚生子是很正常的事，格林德沃这趟来也想好了。但，他想了想那个和自己长相别无二致的男孩，心里就来气——看看那头发，那脸，那眼神，不就是我的翻版吗！唯一不同的就是孩子的眼睛是蓝色的，和阿不思一样，跟一汪水似的。  
“我的孩子。”阿不思把手交叉在一起，眼睛往别处瞟，“奥瑞利乌斯。”  
“谁的？”  
“反正不是你的。”  
格林德沃眯起了眼睛，“我再给你一次机会，阿不思•邓布利多。你知道骗我的后果。”  
阿不思不看他了，站起来作势就要走。这么多年了，他就是这样，一说谎在他面前就无处可遁了。  
他抓住阿不思的手腕，箍的死死的，“你再要跑？”  
“放开我。”  
但阿不思的抗议一点用都没有，格林德沃朝着那殷红的唇就吻了上去，并且开始释放自己的信息素。  
阿不思被熏的一点脾气都没了，他的手无意识地环上格林德沃的腰，“去酒店。”格林德沃说。  
AO的吸引力是致命的，到了酒店房间，阿不思的裤子里已经湿漉漉的了。自从生了小孩儿，他的性生活几乎都没有，要是有也就是自慰。他被格林德沃亲的迷迷糊糊的，被推上床，衣服也被扯开了。那以前平坦的胸部现在泛起一个微妙的弧度，是孕期涨奶后的缘故；两颗圆溜溜的乳头也更红更大，格林德沃猛地咬了上去，得到了一声婉转的呻吟。  
格林德沃啃够了，把手探进那片幽深地带，那里已经准备好迎接alpha的入侵，格林德沃笑了一声，撸动了几下阴茎就捅了进去。  
一阵快意的痉挛，阿不思的身体敏感都很，这让格林德沃有了成就感，他插的又快又深，让阿不思根本没有还手之力。  
一波过后，他把阿不思翻了个个儿，让他浑圆的屁股正对着他。他接着操干进去，捋起那红发下掩盖的嫩肉，那上面的痕迹已然淡了。他像只雄兽一般压了下去，狠心地衔住，把自己的信息素注入进去。  
信息素的力量无疑是强大的，阿不思一下子瘫软在床上，脚尖绷得紧紧的，内里的肉壁更是激烈的收缩。  
“说，孩子是谁的？”  
箭在弦上，格林德沃却顿住自己深入的凶器，阿不思的阴茎翘的高高的，也马上要到临界点。  
“是你的，是你的……”被折磨到受不住，阿不思只好乖乖讨饶，“你快射啊……”  
格林德沃露出满意的微笑，“惩罚你骗我，今夜……你别想下床了。”  
事毕，阿不思的脸上挂满了泪水，一副被欺负惨了的模样。他身体一抽一抽的，坦白了一切，“就是咱俩五年前那天怀的，我思来想去还是决定生下来。”  
“那你未婚夫？”  
“我没想和他结婚，是骗你的。”  
“为什么？”格林德沃一下子坐起来，“你想甩掉我？”  
“谁知道你是不是认真的……”阿不思睁着他那漂亮的眼睛，红红的极其招人怜爱，“这几年你都没联系过我。”  
“我！”格林德沃一时没了话，“我这不是也怕你不想联系我吗？”  
“哎呀，孩子明天还要上学。”阿不思突然想起来什么，“一会我得回家去。”  
“孩子，是不是也该有个爸爸了。”  
阿不思回过头去，看见格林德沃第一次露出怯怯的神态，“一起回家？”  
他的内心荡过一丝柔软。  
——“好。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 盖哥带娃日常生活指日可待？  
> （发出咕的声音）


End file.
